


The F.N.A.F Story

by MeggieChan16



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16





	1. Night 1

It's 12am and the Night Guard just entered his office. Cloud, Cassie, Loki and I are waiting until around 2am to start moving. I have to wait until the third night. Besides, it's only the first night and Loki doesn't start moving until the third night. It's 2am and Cloud leaves the stage. I hear the doors by the office close, indicating that Cloud is close to getting the Night Guard.

Cassie leaves the stage next and heads into the kitchen.  _Of course she heads in there..._  I thought. It's now 4am and his power is starting to run out. Still surprised that neither Cassie nor Cloud got the Night Guard yet. Then,

"GOD DAMNI-" I chuckle silently.  _Finally._  I thought that neither of them got him. Cloud and Cassie make their way back to the stage and I cross my arms.

"So?" I ask.

"So what?" Cloud says and I sigh.

"Who got the Night Guard?" I ask looking towards Pirate Cove where Loki was peeking out at us.

"It was me of course." Cassie says. Then Cloud shoves her.

"It was me actually!" Then they start arguing.

"ENOUGH!" I shout and they both look at me.

"Loki! Come over here." I say towards the Fox animatronic.

"What?" He says once he's over at the stage.

"You have a... somewhat good view of the office. Who got the Night Guard?" I ask.

"It was Golden Freddy who scared him, then Cloud got him." He says then Cassie throws her cupcake at him but he dodges it.

"You liar! You saw me get the Night Guard!"

"Calm down Cassie...." I begin.

"But he's lying! He saw me do it!" She growls.

"You know what? I don't even care anymore. But what I care about is: Is he in the suit?" I ask. Then Cloud and Cassie look at one another.

"None of you put him in the suit?!" I growl and they shrug.  _Oh my fucking God...._  I thought. Before I could say anything, we hear a creepy giggle.

"Hello Golden Freddy." I say. He stares at me a bit before turning towards the office, indicating that the Night Guard was probably still in there. Dead. I sigh heavily, walk off the stage and towards the office, Cloud, Cassie and Loki looking after me.


	2. Night 2

Once they found the dead Night Guard, they hired a new one. He was weirder than the last one.  _It won't be that hard...._  I thought watching him as he was being shown around the Pizzeria. Once night came, the Night Guard entered the office.  _Wait....._  I thought. 2am. Cloud and Cassie leave the stage. Then I hear one of  the office doors close.  _Showtime!_  I thought looking towards Pirate Cove. Loki peeks out through the curtains, looking down the hall. Cassie begins to step off the stage with anticipation.

"Wait." I say to her. She whines silently and stays put. In the corner of my eye, I see the camera turn towards us on the stage. Me, Cloud and Cassie look at the camera then Cassie leaves the stage.  _I wonder if that spooked him...._  I thought as I heard the second office door close. Loki sees the Night Guard open the left door. Then Cloud makes a move for it.

"Don't go to fast like last time." I say to him and he rolls his eyes.

"Quit worryin'! I got this!" He hops off the stage and heads towards the office. I look towards Pirate Cove and see Loki starting to come out. Then I see Cassie go towards the door more, the Night Guard opens it and then closes it instantly. Cloud creates a distraction and I hear Cassie scream and come out with the Night Guard's dead body.

"Good job Cassie," I say walking over to her.

"You got the Night Guard this time." I was pretty sure Cloud was kind of irritated with what I was saying to the chicken. Loki comes join us near some of the tables.

"Sooo.... Who's turn is it to put the body in the spare suit?" He asks. Cloud and Cassie look at one one another. Before they start fighting over the dead body, I say something to stop them.

"It's Cassie's turn. After all, she caught and killed the Night Guard." Cloud growls and walks away from us. I sigh and look at Cassie.

"You know what to do." I say and she nods, heading to where the we stuff the dead bodies. Loki looks at me one last time before heading back to Pirates Cove. I sigh then head back to the stage.


	3. Night 3

 

They found the dead Night Guard and hired another one. This time, he was shown Pirates Cove and was given a lesson about it almost. I look in the Night Guards direction and I’m pretty sure he stared at me. It seems like he was telling me something, almost, by the look in his eyes told me that he was going to get out of this pizzeria alive. 

 _We’ll see about that…_ I thought. Once it became night and the pizzeria was dark, the Night Guard entered the building and walked up to the stage and gives the three of us a look over. I can sense Cloud’s anticipation next to me. _He better not..._ I thought keeping my posture. 

“So, who do we have here? Cloud the bunny, Cassie the chicken and Freda the bear. You must be the one I must watch out for,” the Night Guard says staring at me, unaware of Cassie and Cloud’s eyes on him as he gets on the stage and stands in front of me.

“I will not get caught and killed in here Ms. Fazbear, I will tell you that. So don’t expect to get a hold of me that easily.” The Night Guard says hopping off the stage and heads towards the office. My eyes trail over to Cloud and I see the murderous look in his eyes. He probably wasn’t very pleased with what the Night Guard said. I don’t blame him but I’m surprised he didn’t move when that happened.

 

**_***_ **

 

It’s 2am and Cloud starts to make his way to the door. He mutters under his breath.

“I’m gonna get him for what he said about Freda.” I tell him to wait and he curses under his breath.

Hayhay makes her way to the other door but the Night Guard closes the door. Loki pulls the curtains back completely and runs towards the office but the Night Guard closes it.

“Dang, he's good. Maybe he was right about surviving the night…” Loki says as he goes back to Pirate's Cove to wait for the perfect moment.

“But he's wasting his power, and we know what will happen when his power runs out before he reaches 6am.” Cloud says with a smirk as he goes to the office once again. _Once his power is out, I’ll be able to get him…_ I thought as I watched Cassie, Cloud and Loki continue to mess with the Night Guard and waste his power.

It’s 4am now. And his power is almost empty. _Come onn…_ I thought as Loki runs towards the office. I hear the office door close yet again and the Night Guard swear and I smile. All the lights go off once it hits 5 am. _Showtime!_ I say as I head towards the office. I stand in the doorway and stare into the darkness at the Night Guard.

“You won’t get me Ms. Fazbear. I WILL SURVIVE!” He says to me and I laugh. As I was about to get him, I hear the bell for his shift to end. He sighs in relief and I storm out of the office and go to the stage.


End file.
